Unexspected Time Screw Up
by Gummie-Bears-R-My-Weakness
Summary: "I exspected a house. An empty house. Thats what I got at first, the next day I was staring at seven boys that were asking for a pack of cancer sticks." It's 2012 and our hero Rose go into a mess. She now has to hide the Gang, try to understand why they arent in the 1960's where they belong, and take care of her overdramatic grandmother. Life is funny sometimes.
1. New House, New beginigs

(A/N:) Hi guys this is my favorite Author and well…. No flames!

"This… is where we're living!" I glanced at my sister who was holding her I-Pod, in one hand and her cell phone in the other. She was gawking at out new house -that wasn't that bad- with a pissed expression. My dad ignored her and commenced in carrying the boxes into the house, while my mom was trying to calm my sister down. I rolled my eyes and went to our pitiful looking jeep grand Cherokee. It had been though many miles in all different directions of North America.

My mom's family and my dad's were like American Gypsies only not really. Both of their families never really stayed in one place for very long. Three weeks to maybe two months tops. So my parent's decided to follow in their footsteps. Insert eye roll. I didn't really care because my parents aren't that bad. We move at least every two years.

My mom's Grand Mother is 'dying'… for the fourth time. She's over dramatic with everything she dose and my mom being my mom decided this time we would move to Tulsa Oklahoma where her grandmother settled and stay there. I didn't mind, but Janey did. Janey my eighteen year old sister that won't get off her lazy but unless there's a sale at JCPennies. She's so annoying but thankfully the house is big enough that I don't have to share a room with her. She complains all the time about the crummy places we live when she could have stayed in Texas –where we had lived last year- she loved Texas; she made a lot of friends majority of them male, and we had a really nice house, and she liked the school. I liked it, but it didn't seem like home.

But this teeny tiny little house kind of did as weird as it sounded. It was a two story, built around the early 60's or late 50's. I picked up a box and walked towards our new home, hopefully it really would be.

The next morning I was so sleepy. I rolled over onto my stomach in my comfy sleeping bag. We had stayed up till one am last night unpacking. And we had finally gotten done. I looked over at the white wall in my new room and sighed. We had the bedframe we were just waiting on my new bed. I smiled at the thought my own bed.

I never had my very own anything. Everything had been hammy downs from my mom or my sister. More my mom than Janey. I hugged my pillow closer to my chest as I heard a bird sing its morning tune. I slowly got up and stretched. "Rose! Breakfast!" I smiled at my dad's voice.

He always seemed so happy, upbeat when he woke up. "John will you shut the fuck up!" I giggled contradictory to my mom in the morning. I opened my door and walked to the kitchen. "Morning." I said gently and sat down. My dad placed a plate of breakfast food in front of me. He kissed my fore head and went back to the stove. I looked at my mom who was reading the paper. I giggled, her hair was in all different directions, with a cup of steaming coffee in one hand, and still in her powder puff pink bath robe. I looked over at my dad who was dressed for work with everything in place.

It was true, opposites attract. "What are you giggling about brat?" I heard the groggy voice of my sister and I slumped in my seat. "Be nice to your sister Jane." I heard my mom say sternly. I smiled to myself and started to eat a strip of bacon.

A few hours later mom and dad went to their new jobs and I started to unpack the rest of our stuff. "ROSEY! I'm leaving!" I rolled my eyes as I heard the bang of the screen door. "Bitch." I pulled out our family albums and placed them in the bookshelf in my room. I was the only one that liked to do memory stuff. My sister just wanted her picture taken and my parents were too busy making out in front of us to really care.

I sighed as I picked up my favorite one. It had pictures of all of our homes that we had lived in the city limit signs, it even had some of my friends in there. I flipped through it and landed on a page that had me a boy grinning like idiots standing in front of six flags. I smiled gently. James was my best friend, and at one point I had a crush on him but I got over it.

I sighed as I closed the book and put it on the shelf with the others. Then I started to pull out more stuff. Like my copy of _Gone With the Wind_, _Tom Sawyer, Huckel Berry Finn_. All of the classic. I stuffed them on the next shelf and then put some of my pictures and old stuffed animals on the top. I looked at my room and sighed.

I had blue shag carpeting with cigarette holes in it. A closet, my new bed frame, my blue comforter and pillows were beside it some more boxes were in a corner and a few cans of paint were under the window. I smiled. We were finally staying somewhere. No more moving, no more awkwardness. If only I knew better.


	2. The Hell!

_No more awkwardness._

You know the saying "I wish I could eat my words?" I seriously believe my thoughts of last night apply to that. I woke up to something that qualifies as not only a violation of one of our amendments but also something on the verge of psychotic. I was face to face with a boy a little older that I am. He had the face of a movie star, admittedly I don't object to finding a guy as handsome as he was beside my sleeping bag but really? It took everything I had to not scream at the top of my lungs.

I quickly got out of my warm confidence and stumbled over limbs.

"Glory!"

I looked at the body that I was now sprawled on and saw a boy with reddish hair staring back at me with a confused and slightly discomforted look on his face. "Um… Good Moring?"

I blinked, there was certainly nothing good about this morning. "Ponyboy…?" I turned to see the movie star staring at me. I blushed. His eyes were so pretty.

The boy, well man got up and sighed. "Um… the hell?" I asked incredulously. "Soda?" A sleep laced voice called from the other side of my room. And lo there were five others.

Now how in the hell did I miss them?

I stared at each of the males standing in front of me.

There was one he was the oldest, he looked older than he clearly was, He was a little over six-foot at least taller than my dad, broad-shouldered, and muscular. He has dark brown hair that kicks out in front, his eyes were something though their like two pieces of a glacier cut into eyes that fit perfectly into the man's skull tinted bluish green.

The one named Soda wasn't as tall but close, he's a little slimmer but he's well defined. He's has wheat colored hair like my sisters. But unlike her loose mane he has it combed back long and silky looking. And brown eyes that have a look of recklessness in them.

The one named Ponyboy now that I looked at him he had brown hair like the oldest one but a bit lighter more red than anything. And warm greenish gray eyes and one defining feature all of them had but I couldn't place but they all three had it, they were defiantly kin to one another.

The next four were all different. The next was tall and lean around seventeen, with greasy hair that was designed in complicated swirls. With a mean look on his face.

Next was a guy that looked like the second oldest, he had rusty colored sideburns that looked similar to my grandfather's hair cut when he was young. He was stocky, he had what I like to call storm cloud eyes. They were as gray but they weren't menacing, more like playful, childish. And it seemed like he couldn't shut up to save his life. But his most defining feature was he was wearing a Mickey Mouse t-shirt. I looked down and saw that I had worn my favorite mickey shirt and grinned slightly.

The next one looked like a beaten puppy. He seemed sad, and timed, someone that you want to take under your wing and fix anything that ails them. He looked at least a year older than me his tanned skin seemed a little bruised in places. His jet black hair was greasy and he stared at me with eyes as black as his hair. He didn't seem like a mean person of course he seemed to be watching me like I might snap. He tugged on his blue jean jacket and looked down when I glanced at him.

Last was a mean looking guy, he seemed like a bad ass, He had an elfish face, with high cheek bones his hair was so midnight black if only his head was showing in the dark it would be hard to find him. His eyes told a story in blue. They were icy and unforgiving as he watched my every move as I paced the floor.

But one thing was for sure they all needed a bath. Their hair was full of grease, three of them had leather jackets and some had beaten convers on. They were like a picture of what the sixties looked like. I would know since every time I went over to my grandmother's house she would show my pictures of her when she was younger and in high school.

"Well," the bad ass said. "You gonna stare at us or get us a pack of kolls?" I glared at him "Dally, come on," The beaten puppy said quietly. I glared at _Dally_ and sighed. "Were in the hell did you all come from?"

"Seems like we should be asking the same thing to you." Dally said. "I've been here since yesterday and the seven of you weren't." The oldest of the group cleared his throat. "Um we understand your, er discomfort with this but we were here first?" I snorted. "Right, and pigs can fly."

I sighed. "Listen, I don't know why you're here but I suggest you get out before I call the cops on your asses."

"Oh the cops we better run boy's!" Dally said with mock terror. '_Smart ass.'_

"Dally, not now man." I watched as Dally glared at the puppy and looked away quickly. His eyes softened a bit and I smirked. Even hard asses had a soft spot. I grabbed my cell phone from my sweat pants pocket and showed it to them.

"It's charged and ready to dial so either get out or get charges. Which will it be gentleman?"

A look of awe dawned on all of their faces. "What in the sam-heck is that?"

Three hours… three hours it took them to figure out it was 2012. "Your joking right?" Darry asked with a now pale complexion on his face.

I shrugged. "I don't see what's so bad non-understandable about it." Soda rubbed the back of his neck. "Glory I guess were fired huh Steve?" Steve grinned mockingly. "I guess."

"Well that's no good." Johnny said and I sighed. "So, since none of you seem to be leaving would you like to eat some breakfast? My parents and my sister should be out of the house by now." They all well most of them smiled graciously. "Thank you." Pony said. I shrugged and walked towards the kitchen. "Whatever come on."

They all went to the living room since that's the only place they would all fit. I smiled at the breakfast that my dad left for me. I opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs that we had bought two days ago. I opened them and only three were missing. _'Good at least they'll be feed then maybe they'll leave.'_ I cracked and threw the shells in the garbage and started to stir the eggs. "Okay so tell me," I said. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Well, we live here to, 46 years ago." Pony said quietly. I stared at them and shook my head. "You honestly expect me to believe that garbage?"

"It'd be nice." Johnny muttered. I sighed and frowned. "Well it's a small house guys, if you really are from the 1960's it's 2012 now I can't keep you here, and even if I wanted to my parents would defiantly object; though my sister would try to get in each and every one of your pants." I heard someone grunt. "Sounds like my kinda girl." Two-bit said with a chuckle. I turned off the stove and put the mountain load of cheesy eggs on a plate and walked into the living room skillet in hand.

"Watch your mouth." I held up my weapon of choice. "Or I'll give you a concussion." He stared at me at the playfulness disappeared from his eyes. I heard someone laugh. I glared at the culprit and saw Steve griping his stomach. "Somebody finally put you in your place Two-Bit!" I turned around to hide my grin and put the skillet in the sink.

After I served the eggs to each of them I got my breakfast and sat down in front of the TV. It was tiny and insignificant, but it worked. I turned it on and turned it to cartoon network trying to ignore the people behind me. "What kind of show is that?" I turned my attention from Courage the Cowardly Dog and glared. "You don't like it don't watch it." Ponyboy got up and sat next to me. "I like it Two-Bit." I grinned and started to eat my breakfast again.

"How come you get a four star meal and we jest get eggs?" Dally asked agitated. "When you don't break in to some one's house then you can have pancakes. Mister." I heard a chuckle. "Hey Rose you got a newspaper around here somewhere?" I heard Darry ask. "On the kitchen table." I called and watched as Courage put on the mask and went "Booga, booga, booga!" I laughed along with Ponyboy and Two-Bit.

After breakfast Soda and Pony washed the dishes. I smiled at them as I walked out in a Baylor hoddie and my favorite blue jeans. "You guys didn't have to do that." I said with a smiled. Soda shrugged and finished the last plate. "You fed us least we could do is clean up before you kick us out." A hint of teasing was in his voice and I smiled apologetically.

"Well if you were in my position and I just magically showed up in your bed by some reason wouldn't you do the same thing?"Soda shook his head. "Nope, we'd try to help you get back to where ever you came from." Pony nodded and put the last dish up in the cubboard. "It's true when we lived here we never locked the door, course we didn't have anything as nice as yours so we didn't worry about anyone stealing anything." I sighed. Now I felt bad.

Yay I Updated! And it's almost four pages! Take that writers block! Well review and I shall give you all a 'special' brownie ;)


	3. Shopping With The Guys

"So." Dally said. "What do we do now?" I shrank into the couch trying to hide my shame. "I dunno Dal we can't stay here." TwoBit said. This time he actually sounded serious. "You could," I said quietly in my corner. Ponyboy who was sitting beside me turned to smile at me. "Really?" I nodded. "Since the house was built the people that have lived here added on. There's an extra room, a shed there's even a cellar." Darry looked down at his hands. His shoulders slumped. "What's wrong Dar?" Soda asked.

He looked up at all of us and sighed. "I've always wanted to add on to this place ya know try to make it nice for ya'll I didn't think it would ever be possible." He said forlornly. "And I don't think I ever did since none of our kin is living here." I frowned. He felt like he failed, you could see it in his features. I didn't know their stories but so far from the look of them they didn't seem like they've had it easy. "Well maybe you did." I said with a smile standing up with new vigor I walked to my sisters room. "What are you doing?" Soda called out. I heard footsteps behind me and I opened one of Janes boxes. "I'm trying to find.." I opened another and another till I found the box I was looking for. "This." I said triumphantly. I pulled out the men's clothing that my sister had gathered over the years. "You can't go out in public looking like your from another decade," I held up a shirt towards Johnny. "People'll think your weird." Confused they passed the clothing around. "What do ya mean?" Steve asked from the hallway. I grabbed the box and walked out with the guys in tow. "Change then you'll find out." I said with a smile.

After they were changed and I had changed as well ready to go. "Where are we going?" Darry asked. "First," I held up a wad of cash that my dad had given me to do with as I pleased. "We're going to get your necessities," I stuffed it in my pocket. "Then were going to go to the library," a chorus of groans filled the room but I ignored it. "After that were going to eat."

Dally smirked. "So we get free stuff?" I smirked as well. "No your going to work for it after wards." His smugness disappeared.

"Seriously, your going to help us?" Ponyboy asked. I nodded. "Yep, now lets go."

As we walked towards town we received looks from passer by-ers. Of course the fact that I was new in town didn't help. And their hair was also an attention grabber, I saw people whispering behind their hands and glancing at us giggling to each other. I looked at the guys and they seemed to notice as well. "We're not apart of the zoo." Johnny said quietly. I bowed my head. "Yeah but that doesn't mean they won't stop staring."

As soon as we got to the store I grabbed a cart. "Ok, well need deodorant, shampoo," I walked swiftly towards the isle that had all of my needs. And when I turned around I watched as Two-Bit and Dally go their separate ways. "Where do they think they're going?" I asked.

Soda sighed rubbing his face. "To go steal stuff." Anger filled my being. I shoved the cart towards him. "Hold this." And rushed after them.

I heard Soda call, "Where are you going?" but ignored him. I found Two-Bit trying to sneak into the cigarets. "And what do you think your doing?" I demanded from behind him. Two-bit jumped and turned slowly. He sighed. "Oh nothing. Trying to get a pack." I glared at him and he grinned. "No your not." I said and grabbed him by the ear. "Ow! Hey that hurts!" He yelped. I ignored and started trying to track Dally. "Dally where are you?" I called out, the anger seeping through my voice. "Don't get your damn panties in a knot I'm right here." Dally called from behind us. I turned sharply, causing my fingers to tug harder on Two-Bits ear. "Ouch dammit! Are you trying to tear my ear off?" I glared at him and let go. Dally smirked at him. "Finally a woman that can put you in your place." Two-Bit flipped him off. "Ok children," I said irritably. "Let's get back with the rest of the guys please." Dally rolled his eyes and followed after me with Two-Bit in tow.

After we got done with the store we went straight to the library. "Why in the hell do we have to read?" Dally demanded. The librarian glared and shushed at him. "Dallas shut up." Darry whispered harshly. Ponyboy and Johnny chuckled as quietly as they could. "I don't see why we have to come here." He said sharply. Steve shrugged. "Yeah why do we have to be here?" I walked towards the next isle.

"I'm gonna brush you guys up on your history."

* * *

Ok so Im gonna cut it off there. So how are you guys? *awaits harsh insults* eh he yeah I'm really sorry for not updating. But well here it is and I don't know if I said it before but Rose is 16 so yay! Drivers licence! Anyway I hope you guys review. I love you all!


End file.
